


Musicophile

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Steve and Bucky ask you to show them all the music that they’ve missed over the years.  You are more than happy to share your musical knowledge with the two of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 30





	Musicophile

Musicophile.

That’s what you had been called before. You loved music, what could you say? You had always loved music. Ever since you had been first introduced to it you couldn’t help but be addicted to it.

Now you were grown up and still in love with music. Posters littered your walls at the Avengers’ compound of all your favorite artists and bands that you had gone to see in concert. You had signed CDs and merch as well.

Steve and Bucky were in awe of all the things you had and how much you knew about certain artists and genres. Whenever you heard a song on the radio you would hum along to it and sway your hips to the beat. The two men watched you, and one day they approached you.

“Hey Y/N,” Steve said as he and Bucky approached you in the gym. You had been the only one in the room and had turned on your work out playlist. Steve and Bucky had stopped and listened to the different songs as they shuffled from one song to another, your lips moving along with the words. “Will you teach us about all the music we missed?”

Excitement lit up your eyes, “Of course! I’d be more than happy to help the two of you out. Is there anything specific that you want to listen to?”

They shook their heads in unison. “Nope, we just want to know anything and everything,” Bucky told you.

“Give me an hour,” you said with a bright smile. “I’ll go get my laptop and commandeer the common room, the speakers are better in there.” You hurried off so you could take a quick shower and change before meeting Steve and Bucky both in the common room.

When you arrived the two super soldiers were already there and waiting for you to arrive. They smiled brightly at you as you sat in between them, their legs pressed against yours, your heart rate picked up. Both of them were so close to you that you could smell their aftershave and feel their body heat. You cleared your head, you didn’t want to stutter while doing them. Your relationship with the two of them was still very new and you didn’t want them to know how much of an effect they had on you.

You started with the forties, the songs that came after they both were out of commission for those years. “Elvis, the man is a legend,” you told them as you pulled up _Jailhouse Rock_. “The women went wild over him and he even started doing movies as well.” You spouted off more facts about Elvis and then let them listen to the song. They seemed to enjoy it, Bucky was tapping his foot while Steve nodded his head along to the beat. You showed them a few more of Elvis’s work and then some songs by Johnny Cash before heading to the sixties. “Steve this is the age of Marvin Gaye, I know Sam’s already showed you some of his works.”

“Yeah, he told me to listen to the _Troubleman_ soundtrack,” he said.

“Yep, then there are the Beach Boys, The Rolling Stones, and The Beatles,” you showed them _Good Vibrations_ by The Beach Boys, _(I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction_ by The Rolling Stones, and _Here Comes the Sun_ by The Beatles. You moved through the seventies and eighties showing them the best of both decades. Then came the nineties. 

The three of you were in the common room for hours going through the music together. You made a list of which artists and songs each of them liked and then came up with a list of similar artists and songs that they might enjoy and could look up on their own.

“Thank you for doing this for us,” Steve said as you continued to look for songs for them, creating a private playlist for each of them. “We’ve been so lost on where to even start with music, and Sam’s great and all, but you seem like you know more.”

You smiled at Steve, “Ever since I was a kid I’ve loved music. I don’t know what it is, but it brings me happiness like nothing else.”

“We can tell,” Bucky said. “Your eyes were lit up the entire time you were talking to us about the songs and artists.”

You looked down a bit bashfully, “Most people get tired of hearing me ramble on about music.”

“Well not us, we want to do this again,” Steve told you.

Your heart felt like it was going to burst right out of your chest at those words. You were excited that you finally had people to talk music with and the fact that it was the two of them made it even better. “Really?” You squeaked out.

“Really,” he said with a chuckle, him and Bucky finding your reactions to them adorable.

The three of you stood up and before Bucky and Steve left they each kissed you on the cheek. “See ya later, doll,” Bucky called out before shutting the common room door behind them.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” you said a bit dreamily.

“Yes, Miss Y/L/N?”

“When I get back to my room could you put on my happy playlist?” You were already heading down the halls back toward your room and wanted the playlist queued up and ready to go when you got there.

“Of course,” the AI responded.

As soon as your door opened the playlist started, one of your favorites coming on first. You fell back on your bed and let out an excited noise as you wiggled around on the bed, the biggest grin on your face.

You couldn’t have been more excited to see where this relationship was going to go from here.


End file.
